Balance of Desire
by Laryna6
Summary: Giftfic for reviewer Pharaoh Atemu's Angel. YYY, the puzzle is solved. Opposites attract: light and shadow must be united.


Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, the first manga episode would have been something like this.

Gift fic for Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, or Tangela, who has been a multiple of 100th reviewer on 2 fics.

As requested, fluff. Love at first sight/puzzlesolving.

You wanna gift-fic? I want DYDOM fanart for my bio!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Yugi held the last piece and stared joyously at the puzzle.

Finally! After eight years! Finding the last piece missing had almost killed him. He'd been so afraid he'd never solve it, would never get his wish…

He didn't _know_ he would get a wish when he solved it, but… he'd known as soon as he saw it that it held some wonderful secret, something wonderful just for him.

His mom and dad thought he was weird, but he didn't care. Ji-chan understood. He'd named him Yugi after all.

Games. That was his life. Small, picked on… but give him a game and he'd win. It got so no one but his Ji-chan would play with him anymore.

Except Anzu, but she didn't play to win. Just so he would have fun, but it bored her. So he didn't do it with her much.

He wanted… someone who was his equal. Someone who would play with him, and respect him, someone just like him, but… well, cool.

And… he blushed, remembering dreams of red eyes and cool hands and warm lips that made him have to change the sheets when he woke up.

He wanted an Aibou, a partner, pal, companion…. accomplice, like Jou had Honda to play pranks with. He wanted to play pranks too! He was just too afraid of getting in trouble, and Anzu wasn't the type to egg him on…

Why was he hesitating? He…he was afraid. He'd built up in his mind this beautiful vision of what would happen when he solved the puzzle: a friend would appear, just like him, but big and strong and unafraid, who would protect and love him…

He was afraid it would just be his imagination, building up all these years. He was afraid there would be no mystical light, and he'd be exhausted tomorrow, when he'd have to go to school and get beaten up. With a knife.

But…. He'd find out soon. All he had to do was Put. In. The. Piece!

And light shone, but it wasn't coming from the Puzzle, it was coming from… him? The Puzzle… it was dark grey, and swirling, and shadows were crawling up his arms, and the thought flashed in his mind, about how Ji-chan had said the archeologists who discovered the Puzzle had died, cursed…

But… the darkness wasn't bad, it wasn't scary, it was flowing behind him. And then it stopped.

Yugi turned around and looked at black leather. He looked up, and met red eyes, and hair like his own, and his mouth was open and he was smiling.

He threw himself out of the chair and into the arms of his darkness. His wonderful –Yami!-

And shadows poured into his soul, like life-giving water onto thirsty ground, and he felt radiant light warm and heal his beautiful, beautiful other, and he felt the chest pressed against his purr. And his own purr matched it.

Just… Ah! Perfect and complete and with and and…

He didn't have words for how good it felt, but his other knew, and sent his own joy as well.

And he was happy his other was happy, and his softsilkydark other was happy he was happy, and laughing at him kindly, and picking him up and spinning him around.

And he knew, he knew, that everything would be perfect from now on.

What was lost was finally found. Light and shadow finally complete.

The craving he'd had all his life for he knew not what was finally satisfied.

But… he still wanted more.

Lips reached up and his other bent down and it was so, so good! Warm lips and supple tongue and cool hands reaching up under his shirt, warmer now.

And he didn't open his eyes because he knew he was glowing so brightly it would hurt them, and against his skin he felt dark darkness that would hurt them also, it was so pure.

-…want!- he moaned in his mind, and his Yami, as desperate as he, screamed in pleasure at the light that flooded him with its insistence.

--Take! Please!—And annoying clothing, nowhere as near as warm as soft skin, he'd just wear his Yami from now on, was vaporized.

And there was light in the darkness, and the balance was restored.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Okay, not really FLUFF fluff, but…

If it really sucks, I can try fluff. But balancecraving is much more fun.


End file.
